


Disappearing in the Night Rain

by OpalFantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, M/M, Rain, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalFantasy/pseuds/OpalFantasy
Summary: The rain pelted down, distorting Arthur’s vision as he peered up at Alfred- his colony, his friend, his everything. His entire body shook, his soul shaken to its very core as those cold eyes glared at him, piercing him with their intensity...





	Disappearing in the Night Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote because I just couldn't contain my feelings after reading so many Revolutionary War fics about these two ; A ; 
> 
> This is also a really old fic so my writing style might seem pretty different lol
> 
> Enjoy the angst <3

The rain pelted down, distorting Arthur’s vision as he peered up at Alfred- his colony, his friend, his everything. His entire body shook, his soul shaken to its very core as those cold eyes glared at him, piercing him with their intensity. His heart was torn, the bond between them broken, shattering into the depths of time as he watched the other man turn away from him. 

His thoughts ran together, memories fading to grey. At one time, Alfred had been so small. Arthur could remember the days when those small hands would hold him- when they would cling to his, sapphire eyes full of innocence shining in the sunlight. Those days were lost though, and the color had faded, leaving only the bleak ebony of night in its wake. His consciousness returned subtly, just as Alfred began to walk away. His soul cried for him, his heart ached, yearning for him. 

“I love you.” The words came out in a shaken whisper, his hands grasping the ends of Alfred’s coat. Still he did not turn. “I love you.” Louder- louder than the rain and the fading gunshots that had once filled the night air. The words rang true in his heart and Arthur found that he couldn’t bear to see the look in those eyes as he finally turned around. “I love you.” The coattail slipped from his grip and Alfred took a step away, conflicted as he stared down at the broken, crumbling empire. 

“I’m sorry…” was all he whispered, his voice steel as it ripped through him- everything falling around him- the world distorting and his vision fading. It seemed that he was too late- that he had made too many mistakes. And now Alfred wasn’t coming back.


End file.
